


Carry You

by LonelySparrow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Elevator, M/M, lift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelySparrow/pseuds/LonelySparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets stuck in a lift, and Harry's not there to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in about thirty minutes. I had a freak out when I saw Niall's tweets from today (12.12.13) and made pterodactyl screeching noises and wailed "BABBBYYY" for like five minutes because I felt bad for him. Then I wrote this to make me feel better because Narry is the ship of dreams. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I wrote this very quickly. It has not been edited. Sorry.  
> Disclaimer 2.0: Do not show this to any persons involved/related. It's just for my enjoyment and maybe yours. It's just fiction. I just made it up. Thanks.

Harry lets out a yawn as he waits for the next lift to arrive. It’s been a long day of interviews and he was still somewhat jetlagged. He runs a hand through his hair and hums a few bars of a song he heard on the radio earlier in the day. There are several journalists and press conference attendees behind him, also waiting for lifts, and the stares in his back have his skin burning. Normally, it doesn’t really bother him but today he’s feeling a bit unsettled and the stares leave an uncomfortable feeling that prickles the hair on the back of his neck.

Liam’s phone sounds from his pocket and he slides it out to read it. Harry’s not paying any attention and presses the button for the lift a few more times. 

“Harry,” Liam whispers and looks up from his phone with widened eyes. His elbow knocks against Harry’s ribs. Harry’s skin tingles across his arms and he knows something is wrong.

“What? Why are we whispering?” Harry rubs the spot on his ribs where Liam had elbowed him to get his attention.

“It’s about Niall.” Liam says softly. Harry feels his stomach clench.

“What?” His voice cracks.

“The lift’s stuck. Niall’s freaking out. His claustrophobia’s kicked in. Louis and Zayn are trying to calm him down but there’s interviewers in there and Paul and Preston. There’s just too many people to give him the space he needs. ” Harry feels his heart pick up in pace. His hands are instantly clammy and he feels a bit like he might get sick.

“Tell Zayn to hold his hand. He needs to know that someone’s there,” Harry whispers furiously. His hands have clenched in fists now.

“Everyone keeps telling him to calm down, but Louis says it’s making things worse. He’s going to hyperventilate,” Liam’s voice shakes a bit as he reads through his messages. Niall’s like his little brother, but he knows what he’s feeling is multiplied by a thousand when it comes to Harry. Harry’s Niall’s boyfriend, his soulmate, his better half. They’ve been inseparable this tour and he’s watching the color drain from Harry’s face. He wonders if he shouldn’t have even told him.

“Give me the phone,” Harry demands, slipping it from Liam’s fingers easily. He flips through and finds the number. It rings twice before Louis picks up.

“Liam—now’s not the time, really. Don’t tell Harry but Niall’s about to faint, we don’t know what to do! Paul’s tried everything but he’s really gone into a panic.” Louis’s voice is tinny through the phone. Harry thinks he might be sick soon.

“It’s Harry.” 

“Shit, sorry, listen, I don’t..”

“Shh! Listen to me Louis! Don’t tell him to calm down! Stop telling him to calm down it makes everything worse! Tell Zayn to get Niall’s coat off. Don’t have him deep breathe, he just panics twice as bad because he can’t get himself to calm down. Get him to talk, he tends to hold his breath and he’ll faint. Just tell him to tell you about the last Derby match he watched or what he ate for breakfast, just keep him talking.” Harry directs. He’s petrified because he can hear Niall’s gasping breaths through the phone.

“Louis,” Harry whines through the phone. He’s trying to stay calm himself because he knows the people behind him have probably heard his furious whispers and know something is up, “Don’t let him feel alone. It scares him. Just hold his hand.”

Harry can feel himself get a bit choked up. It scares him that he’s not there. He calms Niall down all of the time. 

Liam reaches a hand out to touch Harry’s shoulder, but he feels the eyes on their backs. He and Harry, along with their bodyguard, move down the hallway and away from the eyes of the press conference attendees. They stop off in a little alcove that has a sitting area by the windows. Madrid sprawls out before them.

“Let me talk to him?” Harry pleads. He hears static, like the phone is moving, and then the only sound moving through the phone is Niall’s gasping breaths.

“Nialler? Niall, love, you’re going to be alright. They’ve got someone fixing the lift. Did you get your jacket off? Answer me, Nialler. Did you take your jacket off?”

“Y-yes,” It’s wobbled and cracked but it’s a start.

“I’m so tired today Nialler. I say we take a nap, do you want to nap with me? Paul said the room’s here are very nice. Do you feel better? Calmer?”

“N-no,” Niall answers. 

“Alright, that’s okay. It is scary, I know it is. But it’s almost over. Do you remember when we were on X Factor and I was sick and I cried in your arms? I’ve never told you this but I think I knew then that I loved you. That I was going to be yours and you’d be mine. You remember how little we were? I think we’ve grown a foot taller since then. ‘Scept maybe you. You’re our leprechaun. My leprechaun.”

Niall’s breathing is slowing. Harry keeps babbling, unsure of what else to do, “I’m really proud of you, Niall. I think I’ve told you, but I’ll say it again. I’m really proud of you. Your solos sound great on this album, and Don’t Forget Where You Belong is so sick, love. You’re so good. I love you so much. Y’know that right? Even when we’re old and gray and I have to push you in a wheelchair because of your dodgy knees, I’m still going to love you.”

There’s static and he knows the phone has switched hands, “Someone’s here, Harry. They’ve got the lift almost moving. We’re going to get out on the next floor and take the stairs to the room.”

“I’ll be there,” He tells Louis and the phone clicks off. 

“C’mon, Liam, I’ve got to go get him,” Harry tugs at Liam’s shirt. 

“Harry? Harry,” Liam tugs on Harry’s shirt and pulls him into a hug. Harry lets out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Liam pats his back a few times and then they’re moving down the stairs.

Harry waits patiently at the lift doors on the third floor where their rooms are. As soon as he hears the ding, he steps forward. He has to be careful because there are still two interviewers inside and they can’t know anything about Harry and Niall.

The door opens and Niall steps out first, flocked by Zayn and Louis. The boys know Harry needs to hold him, so they turn Niall and Harry’s tight embrace into a five-way hug to cover it up. 

Harry’s got his arms around Niall, whispering in his ear.

“I love you, I love you, I love you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I should have been there,” He tells him over and over. Niall just fists his hands in Harry’s shirt. Liam and Zayn pull away from the hug, so he breaks away from Niall and feels Louis’s hands slide away as well.

“C’mon, lads, I think it’s time for rest. They briskly move down the hallway, navigating to their rooms. As soon as he and Niall are safely behind closed doors, he pulls him into his arms again.

Niall’s silent.

“Y’alright, babe?” Harry lifts Niall’s chin. He shakes his head yes and moves out of Harry’s embrace to cross the room and stand by the window. Harry knows better than to be offended. Niall needs space to breathe.

“I’m going to get you a drink, okay? Get you some water? I’ll be back in just a few.” Harry nods to him and Niall shakes his head. Harry closes the door softly behind him only to run directly into Paul. Paul catches him by his elbows.

“Give him a minute, he needs to be alone,” Harry starts, “Do you have a bottle of water?”

Paul nods and walks down the hallway to a vending machine. Harry doesn’t have any cash on him at the moment, so Paul pulls out some notes and sticks them in. He gets Harry a bottle of water and thanks Paul. 

Before he enters the room, Harry pulls on Paul’s jumper sleeve.

“How bad was it?” Harry asks.

“Not too great, but not horrible. The jacket thing was good, he was doing much better after we got his coat off. Zayn held his hand. The interviewers were too concerned for his safety to notice anything with the phone.” Paul nods and pats Harry on the back a few times before waving him into the room. 

Niall’s sitting on the bed, but when he sees Harry come in he stands up and plows into his arms. Harry can feel Niall’s heartbeat through both their shirts. It’s calmer than it was before, but its still beating quickly.

“Felt like I was gonna die and you weren’t with me,” Niall’s sentence is a bit jumbled but Harry knows what he means.

“I know, I’m sorry. Never gonna leave you again. You can’t ride in any more elevators without me,” Harry kids.

He’s awarded with a soft, chuff of a giggle.

“Don’t think I’ll be riding any elevators for a while.” 

“That’s okay. I’ll carry you up and down the stairs,” Harry smiles into Niall’s hair, planting two kisses to the crown, before leading Niall over to the bed.

“Naptime, now.”

They get settled under the covers and all is silent until Niall pipes up, “Did you really think you loved me when we were on the X Factor?” 

Harry grins, but is silent, “Well, yeah.”

“I loved you, too. Just couldn’t say it ‘cause you were distracted with a certain hostess.” 

“Shut up, Niall,” Harry chides, nosing at the back of Niall’s neck where he’s spooned behind him.


End file.
